Down Boy
by XoxPhoenix10
Summary: Captain Hook warms up to Henry with a gift Emma doesn't quite approve of. Spoiler: Woof.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family Furball

**Another One Shot... or actually Two Shot. For pure entertainment, and a lot of laughs. Enjoy!**

"Thank you Killian! How could I repay you!"

"No need little lad." Hook chuckles messing the boy's hair. "Just give him a good name to live by." He says with a wink.

Killian Jones hands the leather leash over to the ever so eager Henry Mills, who grins in glee at the rather large dog attached to it. He is a fairly large black lab with a white crest in front of it's chest and floppy triangle ears that perk up to the slightest sound. Captain Hook had found the stray wandering among the docks for a few days, and seeing as he didn't belong to anyone, allowed the canine to follow him places. But a ship is no place for a dog, especially Killian's precious Jolly Roger.

Killian had taken temporary ownership of the dog, feeding him every day, until the muscular canine had chased after Emma Swan's son, giving him the splendid idea of gifting the dog to the lad. It is a way to kill two bird's with one stone after all. On the one hand, he could give the dog an actual home, and on the other, he could befriend Emma's son and slowly warm his way up to her.

The boy runs along side the sandy beach, with his furry friend running after him, black tail wagging away and tongue hanging out the side. Hook stands there, arms crosses with a smile. There's no way Emma Swan could rid of him now...

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ Emma Swan gets up to answer her door in a tank top and pjamma bottoms. Her parents were on their friday night date, and Henry was at Regina's, so who could be at the door. She reaches the handle and pulls it open... Well... speak of the devil.

"Miss Swan, I believe it's you're lucky day." Regina snaps, her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Look's like Henry will be home early this time."

"What? Why?" But before Henry or the mayor can answer, a hairy bundle of fur hurries past them, pushing past Emma into the apartment, dirtying her couch. "What the hell!"

"Good day Miss Swan, I believe Henry will be at dinner tomorrow." The Evil Queen walks away from the door, leaving a beffuddled Sheriff to glare at her son.

"Henry... Where did you get the dog from?"

"Killian gave him to me."

"You mean..." Emma stares at him in shock. "You mean Captain Hook bought you a dog?"

"Yup."

She grabs the car keys and grabs the black lab's leash.

"Where are you going?" Henry asks, confused.

"To give Hook his dog back."

"What? No!" Henry blocks the door. "Can we please keep him? Please? He has no place to go! I'll take care of him. I'll take him for walks and feed him and bathe him and play with him and everything."

Emma looks at her son's adorable pleading hazel orbs and sighs.

"Fine. We can keep him."

"Yes!"

"But we have to give him a name. We can't just keep calling him Him."

"Hook."

"What about Hook."

"No I mean that's his name."

"What?"

"The Captain told me to give him a strong name."

"Of course he did." Emma grumbles. "So you decide to name him Hook?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry kid, you have to change it."

"But he already knows his name." Henry pouts. "Look!" He walks up to Hook, who eagerly wags his tail. "Hook." The dog instantly perks up his black floppy ears. "Sit." Hook sits. "Hook, paw." He hands him his paw. "Hook, speak." The dog instantly barks, his long tail thumping against the floor.

Emma looks up to the ceiling and groans.

"Why do you hate me?"

* * *

At Granny's, Snow and Charming are sharing a plate if spaghetti like a couple of lovers, feeding each other with the other's fork.

"I hope Emma's not too lonely without us." Snow says, taking a sip of her wine.

"She's probably fine." Charming reassures her. "But I'll call her either way."

"Hello?" Emma answers the phone.

"Hey, how's everything going over there?"

"It's fine... a little hectic, but at least I'm not alone anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no!"

"Emma? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Oh crap! Hook just peed on the floor! I have to go!" Emma says frantically, and he can here a shuffle.

"What?" Charming exclaims, but its too late because his daughter hung up already. He looks at Snow with his mouth wide open, no one speaking until Ruby breaks the silence. Because of course she heard.

"Wow, well I told her to invite him over some time, but wow. This is really kinky, even for a pirate with a hook."

* * *

Half an hour later, Emma watches as Henry and Hook play on the floor. She can't deny that it's adorable and that a part of her wants to go to Killian and thank him. But the other part wants to drag him back here by his stupid little earing and make him clean up the urine and stool that his namesake left behind, that she had to clean. Then of course Hook went into her drawers and tore a few pieces of lingerie that she owned, causing her to have to come up with a good excuse to Henry for owning them. Because only someone named Hook would dare go into her undies... that sounds wrong.

Hook turns away from Henry and then walks up to Emma placing his head on the couch, giving her a look. Black scruffy hair and blue eyes. Wow! It even looks like him. And for a moment, Emma is pretty sure that if this dog had eyebrows it would raise one of them and give her a smoldering look.

Sighing, Emma turns to the fridge and fetches some left over roast beef, to heat some up for her and Henry... and yes... Hook.

* * *

Outside the apartment, Snow and Charming are rushing to the door, ready to take turns knocking the daylights out of a certain pirate. Suddenly they hear laughing... Henry... and then groaning... and then Emma.

"Hook! No! Bad! Stop humping the couch!"

Snow gasps, appaled.

"What is going on in there! With my grandson watching?"

Charming's fist clenches as he jams the key into the door and opens it. Of course neither of them expect what's on the other side.

Emma is standing there, face red as a tomatoe yelling at a big black dog, gripping onto the armrest of the couch... humping it. Henry is standing in the background, clutching his stomach, dying from laughter.

"What. The. Hell." Charming exclaims.

"Dad! Mom!" Emma jumps up. Clearly she wasn't expecting them.

"We thought... you said... Hook." Snow sputters.

"Oh... wait. What? No! Not the pirate... the dog."

"What? Since when do we have a dog?" Charming exclaims, the dog detaches from the couch and starts growling at him.

"Killian gave him to me!" Henry says with a wide grin.

"And he named him Hook." Emma continues. "Surprise!"

"Killian?" Snow inquires.

"We've established that if we call him Hook, things are just going to get confusing."

"Not that they already haven't" Charming groans. "Well at least I worked in an animal shelter." He kneals down lets Hook sniff him. The dog automatically growls. Great.

**Don't worry, more of our favorite pirate next chapter ;) Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bath

**Last part of Down Boy, Hope you all enjoy it. I am thinking of a third part, but I like this ending so maybe not? Tell me what you think of it!**

Emma awakes the next morning to warm greeting. A soft tongue laps at her face.

"Oh Killian." She hums, eyes still closed.

_WOOF!_

She jumps up realizing who exactly was licking her face. Wrong Hook... well shit.

"Seriously!" She moans, slamming her head back down. She just had a dream about her and Killian Jones. And it was damn good too. But Hook, the dog, isn't having any of it. He nudges her arm with his nose and starts whining. "Okay! I'm up! I'm up!"

It's 10:37 am.

She gets into the bathroom to take a hot shower and steps out to wrap a towel around herself. She's not even going to bother getting dressed right now, so she fixes the towel in place, and makes her way to the kitchen. A note is held up to the fridge by a magnet.

_Emma,_

_Thought we'd let you rest. At a pet shop. Took 'Hook' out for a walk at 9, let him out at noon. He's fed. We'll drop Henry off at Regina's later. Should be home at 5._

_Love Mom & Dad._

So she was in a house all alone with a dog. Wonderful. She looks at Hook who has his full begging mode on, as he watches her prepare a coffee and pop tart. When the coffee is made, she sits down on the barstool to enjoy her quick breakfast, when Hook places his paw on her thigh and starts begging. His blue stormy eyes look up at her as he whines again.

"You're just as bad as him, aren't you?" She tells him.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Hook immediately perks up and runs to the door, barking.

"Just a minute!" She calls out. Popping the last piece of pop tart in her mouth, Emma makes her way to the door and opens it. "You!"

"Why hello lovely." The cocky pirate grins, his blue eyes gazing upon her form. "Aren't you looking rather ravishing this morning."

"Save it Hook! What the hell were you thinking? Giving my son the dog!" She crosses her arms, glaring at him, clearly ignoring the unhappy dog beside her.

"Well, I couldn't just take him in, could I? Dogs don't fit well on ships!"

"So you could have dropped him off over at the animal shelter. I have no idea how to take care of a dog." Emma huffs. "Also, in my whole life I've never imagined that I'd ever say 'Hook stop humping the couch'!"

"What?" He cracks a smile. "I don't believe I'd ever hump a couch, though I'm all up for something else." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up! My son thought it would be fun to name the dog after you!"

"Never knew the lad liked me so much." He looks at the canine.

"Shut up."

"Does it bother you, that he is a constant reminder of me?" Killian takes a step forward. Hook whines again.

"He doesn't remind me of you." Emma scoffs. "If anything he's faster and smarter than you."

Hook whines and this time bites Emma's towel.

"Oh my God! No! Bad!" Emma spurts out frantically, as the dog tugs the towel free.

She gasps.

Now she's bare... in front of Killian who can't stop staring.

She's naked.

His lusty eyes roam all over her body... his tongue licks his lips. It takes a moment for Emma to snap back to reality. Her hands fly in front of her to cover her breasts and lower area.

"Seems like he is in fact man's best friend." Killian takes a step forward.

"What are you doing!" She shrieks, stopping Killian of his movements. "Turn around! Look away!" He spins around, but not without a smirk, and she takes this time to grab the towel from Hook's mouth, who looks quite pleased with himself. Damn dog is even cocky like him.

"Maybe I should just leave." He says as she re wraps herself.

"What? No! You did this, you fix it!" Emma snaps.

Killian is confused as to what he must fix, as Emma grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the apartment, closing the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" After locking the door she leaves Killian in the kitchen to go to her room and change. She grabs a pair of leggings and a white long sleeve cotton t-shirt, and throws them on.

Back in the kitchen she finds Killian scratching Hook's head, rubbing the spot that makes his foot thump like crazy. She's in shock. With her, all Hook did was whine, pee, poo, and hump. But with the Captain, he stays sweet and quiet. So the dear pirate is good with dogs. Who would have known.

"Ah Swan," Killian begins, aware of her presence. "It seems that all little me wanted was your attention. Must admit he and I have the same wishes... for different reasons of course." He winks, seeing her un amused face, he continues. "What on earth do you want me here for."

"You gave my son a dog. You brought him in here. I know nothing about dogs, so you're going to help me clean him up and make him household ready."

With one last pat atop Hook's head, Killian stands up and stands closer to the woman.

"Are you sure you just don't want a reason to keep me here for yourself." He smirks.

"You're right, this is for my benefit only." She says approaching him seductively. He swallows hard. "Because right now you're the one who's going to be picking up poop." Hook trots up to Killian and lays one on his foot. "Speaking of which..." Emma begins.

* * *

"Damn it woman! Stay put!"

"Me? No Hook you stay put! You're scaring him!"

"You're the one screaming like a mad woman."

For the past hour, Emma and Killian have been trying to give Hook a bath, but he was one step ahead of the two humans the moment the word 'bath' was mentioned. So Hook successfully evaded the two by running away from them and hiding underneath the bed. Both Emma and Killian attempt to coax the dog out by sweet talking and bribing with cold steak, but to Hook this is a game.

"Come on Hook." Emma says kneeling on the ground, patting her thighs. "Come here." The dog finally inches closer to her. "That's a good boy Hook."

"You know Swan, under normal circumstances I would happily oblige." He says with a wink.

"Shut up Jones, I was talking to the dog." From her snappy attitude, Hook retreats back under the bed.

"Bloody Hell! Why are we doing this again?" Killian exclaims.

"Because he smells and Henry keeps insisting to let him on the furniture." Emma sighs. "And even if I said no, this brat would have found a way on my furniture anyway."

"Fine, then we'll do it under my terms."

"This is my house!"

"And I've actually owned a dog before Swan, so I know a thing or two." He thinks to his days in the Enchanted Forest. His only friend was a brown water dog.

"What do you suggest?" Emma huffs.

"Trickery and deceit." He smiles.

"Seriously?"

"Pirate darling."

"Okay, so what's your plan?"

"Wait for the dog to get hungry, lay out the last of the steak out in the open, then we'll sneak up on him and grab him."

"Fine."

* * *

Hook sits under the bed, biting at his paws, until he notices things getting quiet. Slowly he creeps out of his hiding spot, looking side to side for signs of the pirate and the savior.

"Killian." Emma smacks the pirate on his shoulder. They had been sitting side by side behind the island counter watching the plate of steak sitting by the couch, intently. Though Emma was staring at the plate the whole time, she saw from the corner of her eye how Killian had been watching her instead. He looked from her green eyes, to her lips... bit not in a creepy way. Now he snaps out of his reverie and glues his eyes to the black dog. "This is it. He's moving to the food." The dog strides forward towards the plate, but surprisingly walks right past it.

"Or to the couch." Killian concludes.

"Just like his namesake." Emma mutters.

"I don't hump couches, I hump wenches." Killian says offended. They move in closer on the dog.

"Because that makes it so much better." Emma mocks. Jones swiftly grabs the un expecting dog from its waist and picks him up. Emma can't deny that she's impressed, it's a big dog... and he has only one hand. She runs ahead if him, opening the bathroom door. When he gets in with the dog, she quickly locks the door behind him.

"I can't believe this little mutt bested Captain Hook and the Savior." He places the dog in the tub of warm soapy water.

"Please Killian, everyone bests you." Emma scoffs.

"Calling me Killian now, how sweet." He smirks, he takes off his hook and places it on the sink.

"Well I can't call you Hook anymore, that's his name." She says pointing to the dog. Hook lets out an approving bark.

Killian chuckles, then rolls up the sleeves of his tight dark blue long sleeve shirt. The shirt and jeans highlighted all his best assets, and that's at least what Emma Swan would never admit aloud. He grabs the bottle of shampoo and squirts some into his hand, then passe it through Hook's silky black coat.

Emma kneels down beside him and lathers the soap along the dog's back. For a second, her hand accidentally brushes past Killian's and they lock eyes. Only for a second though because Hook decides to shake, wetting everyone.

"Argh!"

"Hook! No! BAD!" Emma's white top is now slightly translucent in certain areas, due to the water splashes. Killian laughs and runs his hand through his now wet hair.

They finally rinse Hook with cooler water, of course he doesn't stop shaking, Emma is sure he won't until they're completely drenched from head to toe. But the shaking isn't even the worst of it. Emma accidentally got water on Hook's face, so now all he wants to do is jump out of the tub. Killian keeps a firm grip on his collar preventing him from jumping out, but he still manages to get the water everywhere.

"Can you get the towels?" Emma asks him.

"Of course Swan." He nods, letting go of Hook yo retrieve the pink and blue towels by the sink. That was a mistake. Hook lunges again out of the tub and Emma attempts to grab him, but instead falls head first into the water.

The happy dogs successfully hops onto the bath mat and shakes away, spraying the rest of the bathroom.

"Bloody Hell, lass are you alright?" Killian asks rushing over to Emma as she springs her head up gasping for air. Her shirt is soaked revealing her red lace bra she chose to wear underneath. Her hair clings onto her dripping face, and Killian can't help himself as he bursts into laughter.

"Do you actually think this is funny?" Emma yells, wringing the water out of her hair.

"Yes... No... Yes... well..." But he doesn't get to finish that thought, because Emma grabs him by his shirt and pushes him into the water.

"Sodding Hell!" Killian exclaims, emerging from the water.

"Not so fun being on the receiving end is it?" Emma snaps as she dries herself off with a towel. She reaches for the other towel and hands it to him.

"You'll pay for that lass." He says, but instead of grabbing the towel, he grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snaps, her eyes roaming over his wet chest.

"I'm drying myself." He replies. "Is that a problem."

"No." She says a little to quick. As soon as she opens the door, Hook bolts out of there before she and Killian can throw a towel over him.

"No." Killian suddenly gasps.

"What?"

"No!" They both look to Hook who is lying down with Killian's hook between his paws, gnawing at it. "You damn dog!"

He charges at Hook, who takes it as if he were initiating a game of chase, so Hook ends up picking up the hook and running across the room.

Suddenly the front door opens revealing a shocked Ruby who is full on staring at the half naked wet Killian Jones running after the dog. Killian halts and Emma turns beet red.

"Well, then. Snow told me about you're little Hook problem but I guess you've got that covered... or uncovered." Killian grins, not even trying to cover up.

"This isn't what it looks like Ruby." Emma sputters.

"Sure."

"Hook stole Killian's hook."

"And his shirt?"

"We were wet."

"I see."

"From washing the dog Ruby."

"Well I can help get your hook back." Ruby nods to Killian. She turns to Hook who is wagging his tail profusely. "Come here boy. There's a good dog." Hook happily trots towards Ruby and drops the hook in her hands. She gives it over to Killian who snaps it into place.

"How did you do that? He never listens to me." Emma pouts.

"It's a wolf thing." She shrugs. "That reminds me. Here." She drops a bag in Emma's hands.

"What's in it?"

"Food, a harness, a car belt and a few chew toys."

"You didn't have to."

"Nonsense. Think of it as a gift for Henry." Ruby smiles. "Have fun with whatever this is." She gestures between Killian and Emma. But before Emma can answer, she exits, leaving the two of them alone.

Emma looks down at the fur ball who's now sleeping soundly on the couch and smiles. Henry really loved this dog. She takes a step towards Killian.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you going off about Swan?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you for getting the dog. It means a lot to Henry and as much as I would hate to admit it, it's made him happier. I should have thanked you not yelled at you."

"It's fine." He says looking away.

"No it's not. Thank you Killian." He looks back and meets beautiful emeralds staring back at him. But before he can react, the beauty fall into his arms. Her hands land on the bare skin of his chest.

Emma looks back and sees the culprit who pushed her, who stares back with a satisfied snort.

"Man's best friend alright." She laughs, but stops when his lips come closer to her face. His breath sends shivers across the skin of her neck. His hand and hook slowly comes around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Just like Neverland." Killian murmurs in her ear.

"You were wearing a shirt in Neverland." Emma gasps, his hand slowly peels up her top.

"Not for long." He replies huskily.

* * *

Snow and Charming return from dropping Henry at Regina's. They stop at the door when they hear Emma's voice carry through.

"Oh Hook, you're such a _good boy_." She says in a low voice.

"At least we know they're getting along." Charming says.

"I wonder if she's training him." Snow states. She opens the front door and enters the apartment with her husband, surprised at the fact that Hook is waiting on the couch wagging his tail, and Emma is nowhere to be seen.

"Yes! So good!" They hear Emma shout.

"What the hell!" Charming exclaims. Snow and Charming head towards the direction of Emma's voice. Her bedroom.

"Emma!" They hear a male voice moan. Snow's jaw drops in shock. And Charming looks ready to kill.

"We should go." Snow gulps.

"Oh! Captain!" Emma screams.

"I'm going to kill him." Charming says.

"God! I love you!" Killian's voice wavers.

"I... I love you too!" Emma says, sounding on the brink of tears.

Charming readies himself to go in and beat the pirate to a pulp, but his wife puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Down Boy."

**Review? Want more?**

**For those of you following BMHD... almost done chapter 10; for Exit Light... I'm still working on it; and for the oneshots... Hook discovers Singlebrooke is almost done :P**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
